Wo Ai Ni
Es el decimo cuarto ending de Gintama, Fue realizado por la cantante Hitomi Takashi y la banda Beat Crusaders. Personajes Lista de personajes por orden de aparición: *Kagura *Tama *Hasegawa Taizou *Katsura Kotarou *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Sadaharu *Catherine *Otose *Justaway *Elizabeth *Furuhashi *Takatin *Kondou Isao *Shimura Tae *Sarutobi Ayame *Wakikaoru *Gou *Shuwa *Matsuo *Hattori Zenzou *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Yagyuu Koshinori *Yagyuu Binbokusai *Toujou Ayumu *Minamito Sui *Kitaooji Itsuki *Nishino Tsukamu *Kijima Matako *Takechi Henpeita *Takasugi Shinsuke *Kawakami Bansai *Ikumatsu *Hasegawa Hatsu *Mutsu *Sakamoto Tatsuma *Okita Mitsuba *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Kondou Isao Letra Romaji= Konnichi, kokoro motonashi otomegokoro wa yura yura tsukiyo no ware wa utakata higaimousou gura gura natsu kusa yure shinkirou tooku no hou de yura yura kokyuu midasu yume no naka hisuru mousou muchakucha kaze ni matte kasoku shitatte ukiyo nante aa, hakanashi kimi igai wa ( Come on, baby ) iranakute ( Tell me, baby ) gomen ne ( Why don't you, baby?) watashi no sekai ni uruwashii keshiki haikei wa kimi 'kaisei!' Oh baby, close to me Oh baby, love me do tsunoru omoi chira rizumu kimi ga furetara fuwafuwa mijikashi toki wa tomarazu kaichuutokei chiku taku kanchigai de oboresou de madowasare aa nayamashii manako wa ne ( Come on, baby ) toriko da ne ( Tell me, baby ) ojouzu ne ( Why don ' t you, baby ?) watashi no tonari kimi wa ito okashi sora no gotoshi 'WO AI NI!' shikisai no aisukuriimu ( Oh baby, close to me ) wakeatte itakute ( Oh baby, love me do ) kantan wo haite ( Oh baby, can ' t you see ) 'choudai!' ( Oh baby, love me do ) WO AI NI choudai WO AI NI choudai WO AI NI ( Oh baby, close to me ) choudai ( Oh baby, let me be ) WO AI NI ( Oh baby, can ' t you see ) Do you love me? ( Oh baby, love me do ) watashi no sekai ni uruwashii keshiki haikei wa kimi 'kaisei!' shikisai no aisukuriimu ( Oh baby, close to me ) wakeatte itakute ( Oh baby, love me do kantan wo haite ( Oh baby, can ' t you see ) 'choudai!' ( Oh baby, love me do ) Do You love me... Oh baby, close to me… Do you need me... Oh baby, let me be Do You Want Me... Oh baby, can't you see? Do You Love Me? Oh baby, love me do |-| Español= Hoy mi corazón está satisfecho, pero el corazón de una niña siempre es voluble. En la noche de luna soy como una burbuja. Debido a mis delirios, tiemblo. La hierba del verano se balancea; Un espejismo aparece débilmente en la distancia Mi respiración se acelera; En mis sueños, mis ilusiones son un desastre Bailando con el viento Ganando velocidad La vida no es más que una cosa pasajera Excepto por ti (Vamos, bebé) No necesito nada (Dime, bebé) Lo siento (¿Por qué no, bebé? ?) En mi mundo El paisaje es impresionante Porque eres el fondo (Un hermoso día) Oh bebé, cerca de mí Oh cariño, ámame hacer Crecientes pensamientos, parpadeo Cuando me tocas, son ligeros como plumas. El tiempo fugaz no se puede detener. Mi reloj de bolsillo está funcionando. Un malentendido . Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Tan confuso, tan molesto. Mis ojos (Vamos, bebé) fueron capturados. , bebé) Eres tan bueno en esto (¿Por qué no, bebé?) A mi lado siempre eres el más divertido Como el cielo (Te amo) Helado colorido (Oh bebé, cerca de mí) Comprensión de cada uno otro (Oh nena, déjame ser) Di tu admiración en voz alta (Oh nena, no puedes ver) (¡Dame!) (Oh nena, ámame hacer) Te amo Dame Te amo me das Te amo (Oh nena, cerca de mí) Dame (Oh nena, déjame ser) Te amo (Oh nena, no puedes ver) ¿Me amas? (Oh cariño, ámame hacer) En mi mundo El paisaje es deslumbrante Porque tu eres el fondo (Un hermoso día) Helado colorido (Oh bebé, cerca de mí) Comprender el uno del otro (Oh cariño, déjame ser) Di tu admiración en voz alta (Oh nena, no puedes ver) (¡Dame!) (Oh nena, ámame) ¿Me amas ... Oh nena, cerca de mí ... me necesitas ... Oh nena, déjame ser, ¿me quieres? Oh cariño, ¿no puedes ver? ¿Me amas? Oh cariño, ámame hacer Video Curiosidades *En el Episodio 167 - Episodio 169 Mientras que Tama sigue siendo afectada por el virus en el arco de Tama Quest, ella permanece así durante el final. *En el Episodio 170 es el ending del arco Tama Quest . *En Episodio 176 Takahashi Hitomi x BEAT CRUSADERS gracias por apoyar Gintama recap especial. *El título de la canción, "Wo Ai Ni", es chino que significa "Te amo". Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings